Operation Glacier Rift
Operation Glacier Rift 'is the seventh mission in ''Tom Clancy's The Sum of all Fears. Briefing '''John Clark - It looks like we've got a new problem on our hands. Apparently, some of our mercenary friends weren't at the base yesterday. They may be running scared, but they're not done causing trouble. A group of transports was spotted heading from one of their rural bases to a diamond mine on the western coast, near the Namibian border. Our analysis indicates that they're going to try and make off with a fortune in uncut gems, then start all over again. Even worse, when the local authorities went in to clean up the base, they found several crates of high explosives, some of which were half empty. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where that HE has gone. The government has asked for our help, and we're going to give it to them. You are going to go into the mine complex and stop the mercenaries in their tracks. Make sure none of the workers get killed and that no bombs go off. Also, our analysts suspect this target wasn't picked randomly. This mine is owned by a shell corporation, and no one knows who's holding the real purse strings. Get into the vault while you're there and get any information you can about why this place was targeted. Mission objectives: 1. Secure intelligence documents The mercenaries were paid in uncut diamonds, and since they're here now, this is most likely where they got them. We need to know how those gems got out of the mine and who took them. Transactions records are stored in the safe, so head there and pick up whatever documents you can find. 2. Rescue the workers The mercenaries have taken some workers hostage in the barracks. Clear that building out so we can extract the civilians safely. 3. Defuse the bomb To cover their tracks, the mercenaries have placed a bomb near the fuel tanks. Defuse the bomb before it goes up and blows everyone sky-high. CIA Intelligence Dossier: Glacier Rift February 8, 2002 Author: Jack Ryan The Port Christopher diamond mine is located about ten miles south of the Namibian border, on the west coast of South Africa. It's a maritime diamond mine, which means that it operates by sifting gems out of sand both above and below the waterline. This means that by necessity the site's bit more open than anything you'd find in Kimberly or otherwise inland, and that's what makes it such an inviting target to the Loyal Boer Sons. The compound at Port Christopher is fenced in and has a residential operations crew. That means that you've got barracks in addition to the sorting and appraising facilities, as well as the mine's main ofices and diamond storage area. There's also a massive fuel storage facility on site, which makes any operations there trickier than they might be otherwise. The storage tanks are very close to the barracks, and anything that sets them off is liable to take the work crew with them. Walkthrough NEWSWIRE JOHANNESBURG (The Mungle Times) - South African police were able to foil a daring raid on the Port Christopher diamond mine late last evening, rescuing both the mine complex and workers who were being held hostage by the thieves. Police arrived at the scene shortly before midnight and engaged in a fierce gun battle with the robbers, who were attempting to break into the facility's storage vault. Several staff members, including mine workers and security personnel who live on site, were taken hostage by the thieves. After a tense standoff, police were able to dispatch the hostage-takers without any civilian casualties. The mine, which is located near the Namibian border, produces nearly $17M per year in uncut diamonds. It has been in operation since 1983, and in 1997 was purchased by an Austrian consortium. Category:Missions